I Dreaded That 3rd Robin So - Jason Todd Part 2
by shanehagadorn
Summary: Part two of me Jason Todd arc featuring his face-to-face with Tim Drake...e


**Page 1 **

FULL PAGE

High angle shot of the interior of the Batcave. Tim Drake, in the Robin outfit, sits at the Batcomputer inputting data about something or other; a picture of Anarky looms large on the screen. At his side, draped over the back of a chair is the Red Robin outfit he recently wore in Robin #182. Tim's head still shows signs of burns, and the Batcave still is not 100% intact since R.I.P. and the Black Glove's invasion. One thing that has been repaired, most likely by Alfred, is Jason Todd's memorial.

**Page 2**

1 - Close on Tim's face, bruised and battered, yet content with the work he's accomplished since Bruce's death.

TIM

(caption)

The General's down, Anarky's down, still an endless parade of crazy all on my shoulders.

2 - Wider shot. Tim at the computer, his head in his hands, Alfred descending down the stairs from the manor in the BG.

ALFRED

Master Timothy? Some tea to relax perhaps? Maybe some rest to heal your wounds? I know how much the Master's children love their rest

3 - Alfred standing over Tim's shoulders, a tray of tea and sandwiches in hand. Tim with a half smile on his face, pained as it may be.

TIM

Sarcasm noted. Thanks for the sandwiches though.

ALFRED

A thank you? Well at least you're more appreciative than Master Bruce is….

4 - Tim and Alfred stop and stare at one another, a look of shock on Alfred's face. Physically they are close to one another, but you can feel the distance between them.

ALFRED

I…I'm sorry Master Timothy. Sometimes, I just…I forget.

TIM

It's okay. Honestly, I haven't even had time to digest it. It's non-stop, and I feel like…

**Page 3 **

1 - Close on Alfred's face, tears welled up in his eyes that he is obviously fighting.

ALFRED

…Like you have to do it all on your own. Timothy, you may be more like Bruce than any of his other children.

2 - Tim, computer looming in the background, smiles just slightly. Alfred has set the tray down on the computer.

TIM

Sometimes it's weird hearing that. I mean Bruce adopted me and all, but I still never got used to the idea that I was legally his son.

ALFRED

Legal or not, Timothy, you are Master Wayne's progeny inside and out. As much as you are like Jack Drake, in so many ways you are just like Bruce.

3 - A tear in Tim's eye, he turns away from Alfred and back to the computer. Alfred walks away up the stairs to the manor.

TIM

Thanks…Alfie. You are…too good to me.

ALFRED

(off panel)

And put some cream on that burn young man!

4 - Tim reaches over to pick up a sandwich and finds a batarang stuck into the wedge.

5 - Tim looks up, his staff already in his left hand as his body tenses for a fight.

TIM

Dick? Is that you?

6 - Another overhead shot of the Batcave, tighter than the first though. Tim stands in front of the Batcomputer, staff in hand, as something else is thrown at his feet from the shadows. Not a batarang, rather the signature Red Hood helmet of Jason Todd.

JASON

(off panel)

Hey, Tim.

**Page 4 **

FULL PAGE

Jason stands there looking at Tim, the scene is basically identical to Titans #29, page 4, except this is taking place in the Batcave and not Titans Tower.

JASON

(smile on his face)

I was here first.

**Page 5 **

1 - Tim kicks the Red Hood helmet back towards Jason.

TIM

Where's Alfred? How did you get in here?

2 - Jason calmly bends over to pick it up, a slight wince of pain on his face, obviously between Robin #182 and his encounter/accident last issue he's not 100% healed. Tim has his staff in hand, unsure of Jason's intentions.

JASON

Holding on to an old rag I see. You take the Robin spot before the body's even cold, and now you can't wait to slide into another of my outfits.

3 - Close on the Red Robin attire draped over the chair. Tim's free hand is resting on top of it.

TIM

You didn't answer the questions Jason.

4 - Back to a two shot, the reflection of the Jason Todd memorial can be seen on the Bat computer's monitor. Tim is now holding the Red Robin gear; Jason has the Red Hood helmet in hand.

JASON

You sure you don't want this too?

5 - Jason tosses the Red Hood helmet at Tim; he bats it away with the staff.

6 - It clinks to rest at the base of the Jason Todd memorial

**Page 6 **

1 - Jason looks like he's trying to hold in laughter as he walks towards the memorial. Tim is circling him.

JASON

That's just too cute.

TIM

Alfred?

JASON

He doesn't even know I'm here Tim. Did you seriously think you and Dick were the only ones who had secret ways in and out of this place?

2 - Tim holds his staff up to the neck of Jason. Despite giving Jason his freedom, Tim still doesn't trust him at all.

JASON

I come to say thanks for getting me out of jail and this is the welcome I get? No wonder no one visits.

TIM

That was a favor to Bruce. Giving you another second chance was what he would've wanted.

JASON

Speaking of Bruce. What's the story with "Dad" anyway? The details not the cliff notes...

TIM

You don't deserve to know, "brother".

3 - Jason deftly takes the staff from Tim and reverses their position.

4 - Now it's Tim pinned against the wall, Jason choking him just a little.

JASON

Don't be such a smart-ass, kid. Remember what happened last time we did this dance.

TIM

Different…time. Different…me.

5 - Tim with a knee to Jason's liver as he simultaneously head butts him.

6 - Tim rubbing his forehead as Jason picks himself up off the ground

TIM

Should've left your helmet on. Remember what I told you that night Jason?

**Page 7 **

1 - Tim picks another staff up from a weapon cache near him,

TIM

I am that good.

2 - Tim pushes a button and the staff extends to full length.

TIM

Better than you ever were…

3 - Tim tosses it to Jason who just smiles.

TIM

…maybe than you'll ever be…

4 - They stand far apart. Each man waiting for the other to make the first move.

TIM

…but this is your chance to prove me wrong.

JASON

You don't wanna do this again.

TIM

You think? I think that maybe this is part of the reason I got you out of jail. So we could do this one more time.

JASON

Then getting me out was the stupidest thing you've ever done Tim. Dumber than becoming Robin, dumber than thinking you can be Bruce, dumber than getting your Dad killed…

5 - Same as 4 except for one lone bat flying between the two of them.

**Page 8 **

1 - Tim's face, seemingly unaffected by Jason's comment.

2 - Jason's face, a sly grin, thinking he just shook Tim off his game

3 - Tim again, resolute in his stance.

TIM

Not going to work.

4 - Jason again, shrugging his shoulders.

JASON

Can't blame a guy for trying.

**Page 9 **

1 - Jason jumps and flips directly behind Tim.

JASON

So you going to tell me?

2 - Tim ducks a swing of the staff, sweeps Jason's leg out from under him

TIM

You going to tell me what you've done since I got you out? It's been a week, and Amygdala's turned up dead.

3 - Jason kicks Tim off of him as Tim tries to take mount position.

JASON

Guess we're at in impasse Timmy. Cause what I've done is none of your damn business.

4 - Tim rebounds off a wall, catches Jason with a right cross that busts his nose open.

TIM

Yes it is!

5 - Tim fires off a knee to the sternum.

TIM

As long as you stay in Gotham, it IS my business!

6 - An elbow to the back of the head sends Jason down to the cave floor. Blood from Jason's mouth splatters on the ground.

JASON

You're not him. Never…will...be

**Page 10 **

1 - Jason trip Tim up with his staff

2 - Jason get to his feet and smacks Tim across the face with the staff

JASON

Gonna tell me yet Tim?

3 - Close on Tim as he spits blood.

TIM

Earn it.

4 - Jason swings at Tim; Tim sidesteps and punches Jason in the gut.

TIM

I don't want to be Bruce, but sometimes…

5 - Tim picks up his staff, uppercuts Jason with it.

TIM

…sometimes it seems unavoidable.

**Page 11 **

1 - Jason jumps at Tim

JASON

This place should be mine!

2 - Tim rolls thru, kicking Jason off but…

TIM

He wanted me to take his place when the time came but…

3 - .Jason lands on his feet, and reaches for his gun.

TIM

..that time shouldn't be now!

4 - Tim throws a batarang into the hand of Jason, knocking the gun away.

TIM

No guns! Haven't you learned anything?

5 - Tim leaps at Jason; Jason catches him with a left hook across the jaw using the butt of his other gun.

JASON

Bad habits are hard to break I guess.

TIM

Did you come back just so you could be a disappointment?

**Page 12 **

1 - Jason looks shocked at this statement, and hesitates. Tim uses the pause to scramble to his feet.

TIM

Because that's what you've been, Jason. To Bruce, Alfred, the whole damn world. You were given another chance at life and you've thrown it away! For what? To piss off Bruce?

JASON

You don't know…

2 - Jason snaps out of his shock, and delivers an uppercut to Tim that knocks him off his feet and into the Bat Computer.

JASON

…ANYTHING!

3 - Jason throws a batarang of his own that knocks Tim's staff off the edge of the cliff and down to a lower level of the cave.

JASON

Don't you listen?! Like I said before, you had it all you idiot. Friends, family, a house, a love. I had nothing! NOTHING!

4 - Jason's charge at Tim is met with a lifting knee to the jaw, blood pops out of Jason's mouth.

TIM

You had Bruce! You had Alfred! You had the Titans! What the hell else did you want?

5 - Jason knocks Tim back with a shoulder tackle.

JASON

Respect. I never had their respect, not like Dick, not like you. Everyone saw me as the second Robin, the replacement, the stand in. I wasn't as good as Dick, I couldn't hope to be like Bruce.

TIM

What a walking stereotype you are Jason.

**Page 13**

1 - Jason and Tim tumble over a ledge down to that lower level of the cave.

2 - Tim grabs his staff as Jason rolls off into the shadows.

TIM

You're the worst middle child in history JT. Selfish, self-centered, and never realizing how great you had it. You weren't respected? You weren't missed?

3 - A batarang comes flying out of the shadows, Tim deflects it with ease.

TIM

Bruce fell apart after you died! Ask Dick! Ask Alfred! Reckless, his self regard thrown out the window, he didn't care if he lived or died! BECAUSE OF YOU!

JASON

(from the shadows)

Then he should have killed him Tim. Joker should be dead!

4 - Tim throws a batarang of his own in the direction of the voice, it just hits rock.

TIM

If you truly think that then you NEVER should have been a Robin. Then you NEVER got it, never understood what Dick and I did.

JASON

(from shadows still)

What's that Tim? How to be weak? How to just…let them all get away with it? You know Arkham, Blackgate, both just revolving doors!

**Page 14 **

1 - Tim paces around the room, looking for some sign of where Jason will be coming from

TIM

If you believe that, if you really in your heart think that's true Jason, then why haven't YOU killed the Joker yet?

2 - Jason steps out of the shadows directly behind Tim, his signature knife held to Tim's throat

JASON

Because Bruce was always there to stop me, or to save him. TO SAVE HIM!

**Page 15 **

1 - Tim pushes off the ground, slamming Jason into the wall, causing him to drop the knife.

TIM

He's not saving him Jason! He was saving you from yourself! All Bruce wanted was for you to come home, for you to come back here!

2 - Jason ankle picks Tim, pulling him down to the ground.

JASON

He never offered! Never opened his arms! Hell, he never cared at all!

TIM

You're a fool.

3 - Jason nails Tim square in the jaw with a left, dazing him.

JASON

A fool? A FOOL? A fool is someone who sits in this cave plotting little War Games, trying to save this city. It doesn't want to be saved! Gotham loves its sin! Bruce never understood that, not sure if Dick did either. But you, you should.

4 - Jason stands up; Tim is still out of it on the ground.

JASON

This city, this war, it took both of your parents. You thought it took Stephanie, and I'm sure it's cost you other girls. You got the plague because of this world, and you call me the fool?

TIM

Ye…ye…yes!

**Page 16 **

1 - Jason lifts Tim up by his collar, holding him against one of the many Batmobiles in residence.

JASON

How? How the hell can you call me the fool Timmy?

TIM

Be…because…you gave me time…

2 - Tim head butts Jason again, breaking his nose for certain.

TIM

Told you, you should've worn the helmet.

3 - Jason lashes out with a kick; Tim leaps over it, and nails Jason with a kick of his own

TIM

Too slow.

4 - Jason throws a punch, Tim blocks it, and counterpunches

TIM

Predictable.

5 - Jason charges at Tim but he hops over

TIM

Did you actually train with Bruce?

**Page 17 **

1 - Jason, obviously enraged, pulls a knife out of his boot and throws it at Tim

JASON

GO TO HELL!

2 - The knife grazes Tim's shoulder, drawing blood, but he barely notices

TIM

Try harder. Do it better.

3 - Jason has a flashback to his training in the cave; in this instance it's Bruce watching him run an obstacle course.

BRUCE

Try harder. Do it better.

4 - Jason wipes the blood from his face as he stands up, staring Tim down.

JASON

Shut up! You don't have the right to say those words…

TIM

I don't? I'm the one wearing the union suit Jay, you're just a bad imitation...of the Joker's gimmick no less.

JASON

Shut up.

TIM

Make me.

**Page 18 **

1 - Jason charges once more at Tim, he sidesteps, letting Jason crash headfirst into the mirror of the Batmobile.

TIM

Try harder. Do it better.

JASON

NO!

2 - Jason throws his last remaining knife at Tim. Tim simply catches it.

TIM

Try harder. Do it better!

3 - Jason pounces at Tim once more, his discipline is obviously out the window. Tim lets Jason take him down.

JASON

Did you hear that too? Did he make you feel worthless too?

TIM

It wasn't about that Jay. It was always to make you better, always to make you sure you didn't get yourself killed.

JASON

It was his way to let me know he was better than me, and that I could never be as good as him. His sick need to show his superiority.

4 - Tim eats a head butt from Jason this time, breaking his nose.

JASON

How'd you like it Timmy?

**Page 19**

1 - Tim rolls Jason onto his back where Tim presses his forearm against Jason's throat.

TIM

I've had worse from Spoiler.

JASON

Heh, you…got replaced…by a girl.

2 - Jason gets out from under Tim, kicks Tim in the back of the head.

JASON

At least I got a memorial when I was dead. Your girlfriend didn't get a damn thing. Guess she wasn't up to par either.

3 - Tim rolls with the impact, up to his feet, and wipes away some blood of his own.

TIM

She wasn't, not then. I knew it before Bruce did, so don't think you can get at me that way either JT. Until I knew she wasn't dead, I was angry about the memorial. Until I realized that Bruce couldn't handle having that failure in his face right next to yours.

JASON.

And what about his failure Timmy? What about his failure in Gotham? His failure as Bruce Wayne? His failure as a father?!

4 - Tim's body relaxes, he finally realizes this is a fight he cannot win, not really. Jason, on the other hand, tenses up to continue the confrontation.

TIM

He didn't fail Jason. He did everything he could to protect this city. And he made us ready to carry on without him. Me, Dick, Barbara, Cassie, even you if you could just get over yourself.

JASON

Over myself? How can I get over myself if I can't even deal with the man who did this to me?

**Page 20**

1- Jason attacks one more time, but this time Tim responds with his brain instead of brawn and throws Tangleweb capsules at Jason.

TIM

The Joker? You've done that remember? Bombs, bridge, explosions, ring a bell?

2 - Jason is wrapped in the Tangleweb at the feet of Tim who stands over his fallen brother with the staff in hand.

JASON

Not that grinning idiot, you moron. Bruce! I wanted Bruce!

3 - Tim leans down over Jason, blood dripping from his nose as it also drips from Jason's

TIM

You don't get that Jay, not anymore and you'll never get to know what really happened. You're not his problem anymore, you're mine.

JASON

He's not dead. I don't believe that for a second. WHERE DID HE GO?

TIM

Helping you out of jail, biggest mistake I've made in awhile. I should've left you to rot there; at least I wouldn't have to worry then.

4 - Tim stands up; Jason is fighting against his restraints to no avail

JASON

JUST TELL ME DAMN IT! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO BRUCE!

TIM

No.

5 - Jason's body relaxes as he starts to lose consciousness, the Tangleweb gives just a bit. He's given up. Tim stands a distance away from the former Robin, a tear in his eye.

JASON

Please? Please Tim. Tell me what happened to him. Tell me what happened to my…dad.

6 - Close on Tim's face as he wipes a tear away. From the darkness behind him a dart flies out into Tim's shoulder.

TIM

He…..

**Page 21 **

1 - Tim collapses to the cave floor. A figure stands in the shadows over his body with a dart gun noticeable in his right hand.

2 - Close on Jason's face as he fades into unconsciousness

JASON

Bruce?

3 - Black

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
